Kagome's Plea
by InuKagLvr
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped by Naraku, Inuyasha is on his way to save her. But Naraku plans to kill him if he does, can Kagome stop Inuyasha coming?
1. Between Both Worlds

**KAGOME'S PLEA**

**ONE**

**BETWEEN BOTH WORLDS**

Kagome was sitting in class, her pen in her mouth, her thoughts wandering to somewhere else apart from the classroom. She didn't understand the work anyway it wouldn't have helped her even if she did listen.

_God, I am going to fail all my exams if I carry on at this rate, but even when I am here, all I keep thinking about is the Feudal Era and Inuyasha. Why can't I have both?_

"Are you alright Kagome, you look like your in a daze" said Yuka

"Your not coming down with another sickness are you," said Eri

"No I'm fine really" said Kagome "Just got a bit of headache that's all, when is class over"

"In about two hours" said the Yuka

Kagome sighed,

_God, I am going to fail all my exams if I carry on like this, what would happen when we have defeated Naraku and have collected all the Jewel Shards. What reason will I have for going back to the Feudal Era?_

Suddenly a flash of images soared through Kagome's mind _Inuyasha, Inuyasha holding her, Inuyasha smiling, Inuyasha kissing her (second movie), Inuyasha protecting her, Inuyasha in trouble._

Kagome gasped, that was new; she had never seen Inuyasha in pain like that before. Something was stirring at the back of her mind _Go now, go back to Inuyasha, he needs you Kagome, before it's too late._

Kagome stood up so suddenly that everyone looked at her in surprise. The teacher, not looking pleased, he was one of those teachers that you'll never want to get on the wrong side of. But Kagome not caring, she had no room to care when the person she most cared about could be dying.

"Yes Kagome" said Mr Hikarashi, Kagome looked at him, trying to think of a good excuse that will get her out of class, it was hopeless so she came up with the most simple one she could think of "I am not feeling at all well, can I please be excused to go to the medical room"

Mr Hikarashi looked at her through his glasses "I'm sorry Kagome, but you have missed four weeks of school already, you don't want to fall behind do you, we only have half an hour left, do you think you can continue until then"

_Half an hour, no I can't wait that long, Inuyasha is probably dying this very second, every second counts, what will half an hour do to Inuyasha?_

Kagome shook her head knowing the teacher's not going to like that, but she can't worry about his feelings or her own feelings at the moment.

Mr Hikarashi smiled "Please sit down Kagome, we will have a little chat after the lesson"

"Please all I need is rest, I'll be back tomorrow" said Kagome "Or the next day"

"Mr Hikarashi, I really think Kagome should go, she looks pale and she is sweating," said Ayami

"Alright fine" said Mr Hikarashi "Kagome but if I find out this a cheap trick for you to get out of class, you'll be in detention"

Kagome nodded, trying not too looking too happy, she could hardly believe he let her go, maybe it was because she had a series of illnesses that her grandpa made up. She walked really slowly until she got to the front school gate and past the road and ran down the road to her house and the well.

_Inuyasha please be alive, I'm coming, I'll save you, just hang in there, though what can I do, it's always Inuyasha saving me, but I have to help, it's better than waiting here._

**An hour earlier in the Feudal Era**

Inuyasha was lying on branch, counting down the minutes until Kagome returns, he had nothing to do anyway, Kagome is the only one that can see the Shikon Jewel Shards and whenever she was away, it felt like a bit of his heart was missing, he felt less alive when she was gone.

"Hey Inuyasha, when's Kagome coming back" Shippo teased, knowing what Inuyasha has been up too.

"Shut up Shippo" growled Inuyasha "I'm not in the mood" he turned round on the branch so he didn't have to look at Shippo.

"Inuyasha are you always going to be like this, when Kagome's not around," said Shippo

"LIKE WHAT" shouted Inuyasha, Shippo smirked, he just loved teasing Inuyasha and whenever Kagome's not around, it was the perfect opportunity. Inuyasha ignored him, and closed his eyes, Shippo giving up, walked back inside this house to see Kaede.

Inuyasha watched Shippo go "Finally I might get some peace and quiet" he thought aloud, and he shut his eyes, waiting.

A high cold, cruel laugh hit his ears like a drum, he woke up suddenly, recognizing the scent. He leapt up, his eyes looking all around for Naraku.

"Inuyasha" said the voice, he looked down, and there was one of Naraku's demon puppets, looking right at him. Inuyasha jumped down "Naraku" he said angrily, taking out his sword, reading for an attack.

"Inuyasha" said Naraku silkily "All alone are we"

_All alone! Yes he was actually, Shippo was in Kaede's house, Sango and Miroku went off somewhere, Kagome had still not returned. The one closest to him was Shippo, but shouting for Shippo, he would never live it down._

"I don't need my friends to finish you off," said Inuyasha trying to act strong, he stayed still waiting for an attack. It didn't come. Naraku's puppet just sat there.

"Your friend Kagome, will come here any minute," said Naraku, Inuyasha heard something in his voice, he had never heard before, it was more sinister than he had ever heard it before.

_Kagome's coming, but why, she's not supposed to come back until tomorrow. She would never return early, he always had to get her, unless Naraku did something to Kagome that made her come back._

"What did you do to Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha "ANSWER ME"

"What makes you think I have done something to her" said Naraku though his eyes shone

"Cause you're a bastard, and ruining lives is your thing" said Inuyasha with deep hatred in his voice

Naraku laughed then disappeared "Inuyasha, when Kagome returns, she is mine, but so she doesn't get suspicious, I'll let this demon finish you off"

_Please don't come Kagome; please don't let Naraku trick you into coming here. I can't loose you. But what would he have done to make you come here. What did Naraku say 'so she doesn't get suspicious, I'll let this demon finish you off." That must be it._

Inuyasha was too busy with his thoughts; he didn't notice a horse demon, with black and silver hair, big purple eyes and the size of 2 buses. Inuyasha raised his sword ready to attack the horse demon; he will not let Kagome's vision come true. Also he needed to be in a fit state for when she returned and not let her fall into the hands of Naraku.

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so it might not be perfect; also I tried my best to keep the characters in character. I hope it's all right for a first attempt, please leave feedback. I will be starting the next chapter tomorrow**


	2. Captured

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CAPTURED**

Kagome reached her road, in 10 minutes flat; her grandfather was sitting on the doorstop reading some old magazine.

"Kagome your back early" said the grandfather surprised "What happened?"

"Yeah I had to fake an illness, so can you call my teacher and tell them I'm really not well, it's an emergency"

"Yeah sure" said the grandfather "What's happened Kagome, you look really tired and worried"

"I had a vision of Inuyasha being hurt, I have got to make sure he's ok"

"Fine" said the grandfather, but Kagome had all ready run to the well and threw herself in. She reached the Feudal Era in no time at all.

The first thing she saw was a black demon horse, she had no seen that in her vision, Kagome looked all around for Inuyasha, he was lying down on the floor beneath the horse demon, blood all over his body. Kagome wanted to rush to him, to comfort him, but the horse demon was right above him, all she'll be able to accomplish was getting hurt. But there was no time to waste; the horse demon was going down for another blow. Kagome reached for her arrows "INUYASHA" she screamed and fired.

Inuyasha stirred "Kagome" he whispered, the arrow missed the horse demon by inches; it was now looking straight at Kagome. Without warning it charged, right towards her.

"KAGOME" shouted Inuyasha; he ran forward and pushed her to the ground, with him lying helpless on top. Kagome heard Inuyasha screams above her, as the horse demon banged into him. "Inuyasha" she cried "I'm so sorry"

The horse reared back for another attack, Kagome pushed Inuyasha off, not wanting him to get hurt anymore because of her, and she fired another arrow at the horse. It grazed his side, wounding him.

"Inuyasha" whispered Kagome looking down at his lifeless form "I'm really sorry, you got hurt and I was meant to save you"

"Kagome, run" whispered Inuyasha "The horse will come back, you didn't kill it"

"I'm not leaving here without you Inuyasha, you're the one that's hurt, not me" said Kagome

"Please Kagome" pleaded Inuyasha "I can't loose you, I will if you stay, now go"

_Inuyasha is lying there suffering, what am I supposed to do, run and leave him to die. I know._

"I am not leaving here without you Inuyasha," repeated Kagome "Your coming with me, we'll both go back to my era, get your wounds cleaned up"

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha but Kagome had already lifted Inuyasha up with all the strength she could master and put him on her shoulders, she walked heavily back to the well, but suddenly a flash of light threw her off her feet and sent Inuyasha rolling away out of each other's reach. Kagome opened one eye and saw Naraku standing there with the horse; he was stroking the horse very gently and looking down at Kagome with a hunger in his eye. Kagome didn't have enough strength to fight; Naraku lifted Kagome up onto the horse, then he walked over to Inuyasha, he took the sword and walked calmly back to Kagome and the horse and got on himself and rode into the sky.

"INUYASHA" screamed Kagome, she could see Inuyasha's head raise up, his hand reaching towards the sky as if he can reach her. Kagome screamed harder than ever, fighting tooth and nail to get off the horse, but Naraku put a hand over her mouth and sent a shock through her to paralyse her.

"KAGOME" shouted Inuyasha his voice breaking with helplessness.


	3. I'll Find You Kagome

**THREE**

**ILL FIND YOU KAGOME**

Inuyasha lay there in shock; he didn't have the strength to get up. Kagome had gone, he was in no fit state to rescue her, where was Shippo, Miroku and Sango, even if he didn't have enough time to call out to them. They must of heard the screaming. Kaede walked over to him, Shippo at her side, they had just gone out for food.  
"Inuyasha what happened" said Shippo

"Shippo" whispered Inuyasha, it took nearly all his strength just to talk, but he had too, Kagome was captured and he needed to save her. "I lost Kagome"

"What do you mean, she's back home, safe and sound" said Shippo confused.

Inuyasha winced, _if only she was, _"She came back Shippo, she had a vision that I was hurt so she came back, but it was all set up by Naraku. I don't know how, he managed to get into Kagome's mind, she was in her era. Naraku took Kagome, I tried to save her but I was already wounded from the horse, we have got to rescue her."

"Yeah" said Shippo "But we don't know where she is"

"Naraku's castle is our best bet, all I need is my Tetseugia, we can break through the barrier" said Inuyasha reaching for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Damn it, he took my sword," said Inuyasha helplessly

"Without the Tetseugia, we won't be able to break through Naraku's barrier" said Shippo

"Damn it" said Inuyasha, looking at his fists "Even if he is not at Naraku's castle, there will be a barrier, I can't even trace Kagome's scent"

"Inuyasha you'll find her, you always do," said Kaede "Did you see where they went"

"That way" said Inuyasha

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I am going to try to put more puncutation in, I hope this one's ok. Sorry it's a very short one.**


	4. Kagome's Plea

**FOUR**

**KAGOME'S PLEA**

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Kagome "I'll never help you kill Inuyasha, NEVER, I'd rather die first"

Naraku laughed softly "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, your not in a position to bargain, also I'm not asking you I'm FORCING you."

"But why me" cried Kagome,

"You are one of the most important things to Inuyasha at the moment. Do you think he'll not save you, you are precious to him, I can feel him searching for you" said Naraku

"Inuyasha's strong, he won't be brought down so easily," said Kagome angrily

Naraku smiled, as did his eyes "We'll see about that, if there is one thing I have learnt about Inuyasha, he has a great weakness, but it will play to my strengths"

Kagome winced; Naraku placed a hand over Kagome's mouth and sent her to sleep.

"What shall we do with her?" said Kagura

"Leave her here" said Naraku "Come on Kagura"

Inuyasha please don't come for me, I have hurt you once before being possessed, and I can't go through that again.This pain is worth nothing to what I have to go through if you come please. I have to let you know.

Kagome opened an eye, Naraku had gone, she was all alone all stuck to the web, she needed to get down and escape before Inuyasha came.

"Shikon Jewel shard, you helped Naraku and now you are going to help me" thought Kagome "If Naraku can get visions into my mind, why can't I get visions into Inuyasha's"

The Shikon Jewel shard started glowing, Kagome knew this was her only chance.

"Kagome where the hell are you" said Inuyasha "I'm coming Kagome, I promised you"

"Slow down Inuyasha" cried Shippo

"No Shippo, I need to hurry, otherwise Kagome will be" he tried but then he stopped, Kagome was gently floating down to him.

"Kagome" he whispered, she was transparent, almost ghost –like.

"Inuyasha" she whispered "I don't have much time, Naraku will be back any minute. But please Inuyasha don't come for me, it'll be best if you don't. Don't let Naraku win Inuyasha, coming here will do you more harm than good. I promise I'll be alright, don't worry about me."

"Kagome" said Inuyasha shocked "Your talking crazy, I'm going to save you, I promised"

"Please Inuyasha, if you come, I don't know what I'll do. It's all my fault your in this state. I should of just stayed at home and not be tricked so easily. But Inuyasha, he showed me you dying and I came back to save you, but what good will it do, if you die now. Naraku was pretty sure about it, he didn't tell me what he'd do. But somehow he's going to get to you through me. He said that your weakness will play to his greatest strength. I don't want to be the one that watches you suffer. I can't loose you, you've already sacrificed yourself for me, when I was being possessed by Menomaru. Do you know how much pain, I went through when that happened, I can't do that again."

"But Kagome," cried Inuyasha reaching forward to touch Kagome's face "I can't loose you either, I can't just sit here and do nothing, when you're in danger."

"Trust me Inuyasha, it's worth the pain, knowing your safe" said Kagome.

"I feel the same way about you," said Inuyasha "It's not your fault, you came back to rescue me, if I was in your position, I would of done the same thing. I don't blame you for any of it, I just want you back in my arms, knowing your safe is all that matters to me right now."

Inuyasha could see tears forming in Kagome's eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I have to go, Naraku has come back, if he finds out about this, he'll -, no don't come, please."

Inuyasha leapt forward and try to hug Kagome to comfort her, to make her feel safe, to make him feel safe, to have her in his arms again, even if she was just a thought or an image, hopefully she'll get it.

_I don't know what to do, if Naraku needs Kagome to get to me. If I don't show up, he won't have any more use for Kagome. I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen, it's all my fault Kagome. I couldn't protect you, I let you fall into Naraku's hands, now he's using you against me, but SHE told me to stay away. Oh Kagome I wish you were here, to help me make sense of it all, instead of confusing me._

**I am really sorry about my punctuation, I type too fast, getting it all down as I sort of have a one track mind due to a disability. I add the punctuation in later. I hope this one is better.**


	5. Inuyasha's Decision

**FIVE**

**INUYASHA'S DECISION**

Inuyasha sat on the grass, thinking it over.

_What was there to think about? He had to save Kagome, he just had too. But Kagome said no, she'd be really mad if I betray her. Poor Kagome, I wish we could've talked longer. But Naraku spoiled it. Damn that Naraku, he always has to pick the precise moment for ruining my life. I can't let him win, he wants me, not Kagome. She is suffering because of me, and he's just using her to get to me. What was it that Kagome said, 'he was going to use my weakness to play to his strengths' but what is his weakness. I don't even have to think about that, it's Kagome, she's my weakness. I'll do anything for her, just as long as she's safe. Damn it, Damn you Naraku. Why do you have toy with our lives like this._

"Inuyasha" said Shippo sadly "Why are you crying"

"Shippo" said Inuyasha shocked "Where have you been"

"Just here" said Shippo "You've been acting really strange Inuyasha, you were talking to thin air, then you hugged thin air, you need help."

"I saw Kagome" sighed Inuyasha

"You what" said Shippo surprised "Was she a ghost"

"More like an image or a vision placed in only my mind." said Inuyasha

"What did she say?" breathed Shippo

"To stay away, forget about her," said Inuyasha sadly, Shippo looked down, Inuyasha saw the very thing whirring through Shippo's mind. "I CAN'T DO THAT," shouted Inuyasha punching the ground "She'll never forgive me"

"But if she's safe, why won't she" said Shippo

"Cause she thinks, if I go, she'll hurt me, or Naraku will hurt me through her" sighed Inuyasha.

She doesn't want me to take that risk, but I want too. If it means she'll be safe, I'd give her my life, if I take down Naraku in the process she'll be safe, everyone will be safe, especially her.

"She's been through it twice before" said a voice behind them "Tsubaki, Menomaru and Naraku is even more dangerous and powerful, no-one can tell what he will make her do"

Inuyasha sharply turned round and saw Miroku and Sango. Sango holding onto Kilala.

"Where have you guys been" spat Inuyasha

"Been around," said Miroku simply "We think we know where Naraku is, I sensed a strong demonic auror in that direction"

"How could you know, what happened to Kagome" said Inuyasha

"We heard you, every single word," said Miroku "

"What's your decision Inuyasha?" said Sango "We are here if you need us"

"There is no choice, we've got to save Kagome, we can't just leave her in harms way" said Inuyasha "Ok Miroku let's go."

They all set off, Miroku, Sango and Shippo on Kilala and Inuyasha running top speed, jumping on rocks beside them.

Kagome, I'm coming. I know you told me not too. But I just can't forget about you. You are too precious to me. I can't let you go, I can't pretend you never existed, I can't just move on never knowing if you're dead or alive. This is my decision, this is my choice, it's not your fault, you tried to stop me and I didn't listen. Just like always, even with the fight between Tsubaki and Menomaru, you told me to run, I didn't listen. This is just like that. You cloud my judgement Kagome, I just do what I think is the best for you. If that means the end for me, then so be it. I just hope I can get you away in time. 

"Here we are" said Miroku, they had reached an old Japanese style house with a red roof and red windows. Inuyasha could smell Naraku's scent all over this place.

"Kagome" he whispered and looked up at the house _what room is she in?_


	6. Naraku's Devious Plot

**Note: Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. College work, distractions and writers block. I know this chapter is short and probably filled with faults. Please be nice with the comments :o)**

**SIX**

**NARAKU'S DEVIOUS PLOT**

_I sure hope he got the message ok; I never want you to get in harms way Inuyasha. Did I hear you say, you feel the same about me oh Inuyasha. I'm so sorry; this has to be killing you. I can never read you Inuyasha, what your thinking, what your not thinking, but one thing I do know about you, is that you'll always stand by me no matter what danger I am in, no matter what the cost is, you stand by me, I know that more than I know my own name, whenever I'm in trouble I know you are on your way to save me. But it's tearing you apart, I don't know how much you'll sacrifice yourself for me but I don't want to be the reason._

"He's finally come," said Naraku silkily

"Inuyasha" whispered Kagome "Please"  
Naraku's smile grew more evil "its time, Kagura, get the Shikon Jewel shard"

"Right away" said Kagura and went into the next room.

"Shikon Jewel shard" whispered Kagome

"Here it is" said Kagura holding up a black Shikon jewel shard.

"No" whispered Kagome and before she knew it, she was screaming "NO, NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME"

Kagura advanced on Kagome, the tainted Shikon jewel shard in her hand; she placed it on Kagome's head. Kagome screamed as the Shikon Jewel shard, controlled her every moment.

"What's that?" said Miroku

"Kagome" said Sango

"KAGOME" yelled Inuyasha jumping to the window.

"INUYASHA STOP" yelled Miroku

"What is it now?" said Inuyasha angrily

"What do you think you'll accomplish by going in there, so blindly" said Miroku "You'll be playing right into his hands Inuyasha" said Sango

"What do you propose we do?" said Inuyasha

"Me and Sango go in" said Miroku "Naraku is not that interested in us, we promise we'll rescue Kagome, that way, you won't betray her and she'll be safe"

Inuyasha thought about it and nodded. "If it's what Kagome wants, thanks Miroku"

Miroku smiled and nodded, they flew Kilala up to the window where Naraku had hold of Kagome.

"Naraku" yelled Sango, Naraku turned smiling, but where was Kagome?


	7. The Reunion Before The Fall

**Note: I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter, college work, distractions and writers block. I know this chapter is very short and probably filled with faults. I'll try and do the next chapter soon. Please be nice with the comments :o) **

**SEVEN**

**THE REUNION BEFORE THE FALL**

Inuyasha was sitting on the grass behind a tree near the house, _was it a good idea to let Sango and Miroku go in by themselves, Naraku didn't want anything to do with them, they were pretty strong and they should be able to save Kagome. This way I am not betraying Kagome by coming here._

"INUYASHA" shouted a voice, Inuyasha turned, and he knew that voice, his heart pounded.

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha, it was Kagome and she was running towards him, alight with happiness and sadness.

"Inuyasha" she cried, before Inuyasha knew what was happening, Kagome was hugging him tightly.

"Kagome" breathed Inuyasha "Your alright"

"Inuyasha, why did you come here" sobbed Kagome

"Kagome I -" began Inuyasha but before he knew it, Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably. Hitting Inuyasha's stomach with her fists "INUYASHA, HOW DARE YOU COME HERE! I TOLD YOU NOT TOO; NARAKU KNOWS YOU'RE HERE. HE'S GOING TO USE YOU AGAINST ME. JUST GO INUYASHA, I'LL BE FINE"

Inuyasha was lost for the words, he just stood there, looking down at Kagome, all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her it was going to be ok. "Kagome, how did you get away"?

"Never mind that" spat Kagome "Just run Inuyasha, don't ask anymore questions, just run far away, I don't want you to get hurt, is that too much to ask, Inuyasha"

_I can't run away, Kagome, I have come all this way just to save you, if I run away now, you'll fall into the hands of Naraku again. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN KAGOME. I understand what your saying to me, if I was in your position I would be doing the same thing, 'run never look back' I'd rather kill myself than hurt you Kagome but I'm not in your position. Kagome._

"Inuyasha, I feel Naraku's power," said Kagome weakly "Please run, otherwise we'll both regret it." Kagome fell to her knees clutching her head. Inuyasha sat down with her in concern "Kagome, I understand, but I can't leave you here, I'd never forgive myself otherwise."

Kagome wasn't listening; Inuyasha could tell something was seriously wrong with her. She was shaking uncontrollably, clutching her head as if it was going to burst open from the pain.

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha

"Run" stammered Kagome.

But it was too late, the dark Shikon jewel shard had taken hold of Kagome and Inuyasha knew it.


End file.
